


all wrapped up

by yookiki



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas songs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hyungwon sings to Kihyun, M/M, Mentions of Hyungwon in a sexy santa dress, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ariana grande - Freeform, he isnt in one though, present wrapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yookiki/pseuds/yookiki
Summary: it wasn't hyungwon's fault that eggnog sucked. but now, he has to deal with an angry kihyun and he knows just what to do to receive his forgiveness.





	all wrapped up

**Author's Note:**

> I love hyungki.. and christmas fluff... so thats what I wrote.. enjoy

"Eggnog sucks, sue me."

"You can't be serious.. We've been dating for 2 years and _now_ you wanna tell me you hate eggnog?" Kihyun sighs while putting down the cup of eggnog that he was going to give to his boyfriend, Hyungwon, until he ripped his eggnog-loving heart out and stomped on it.

"Hot chocolate is better." Hyungwon protests as he goes over to take a sip from his hot chocolate he bought earlier.

Kihyun scoffs. "It's just watered down chocolate."

"Okay, and? Eggnog is just egg milk. Sounds pretty unappetizing to me." Hyungwon grins mockingly at his boyfriend.

Kihyun huffs as he childishly stomps away thinking to himself ' _egg milk._ ' and emiting a _pssh_ noise.

"Come on, baby, you can't really be mad over me not liking a drink." Hyungwon calls after him. Kihyun sticks his middle finger up behind him before shutting the door to their room. Hyungwon sighs into his hot chocolate and suddenly thinks of an idea to get his boyfriend to stop being mad at him. He quickly gathers the materials he needed and makes his way to their room and knocks on the door.

"Kihyunnie? Baby, are you in there?"

"Go away." Kihyun mutters from behind the door.

"I have something for you though." Hyungwon says through the closed door.

Kihyun sighs. "If it's you in a sexy santa dress again, you can keep it."

Hyungwons eyes widen. "On to plan B, then.."

_"What the fuck, Hyungwon!"_

"I'm kidding, baby, relax." Hyungwon laughs. Hyungwon is currently struggling with the box filled to the brim with items in his hands and really wished Kihyun would stop being stubborn right now and let him in.

"Kihyun, it's something i know you'll like. Please open the door, it's kinda heavy." Kihyun decides to give up and mumbles a 'fine' before getting up from their bed and opening the door to find his boyfriend holding a box filled with patterned wrapping paper, bows, tape, To./From. stickers and markers.

Kihyun's facial expression softens and he pouts as if he's going to cry right there. "Baby, what's this?"

Hyungwon smiles and gently shakes the box. "This," Hyungwon walks past Kihyun and brings the box into the room to set it on the bed. "Is what we are gonna be doing for the rest of the afternoon."

Kihyun turns around while still standing in the doorway watching as Hyungwon takes the materials out of the box. He smiles fondly at his boyfriend and could swear a tear was about to run down his cheek. Kihyun loved wrapping presents, it was his favorite thing to do whenever Christmas time rolled around. The fact that Hyungwon is trying to gain his forgiveness by doing this with him is enough to make Kihyun fall in love all over again. Maybe Kihyun was being a little childish by getting mad over his boyfriend not liking eggnog but _come on,_ eggnog is delicious. Besides, he's not complaining about the outcome of his tantrum at all.

Hyungwon plops down on the bed and pats the space beside him. "Come sit, Kihyunnie." Kihyun goes over to sit criss-cross applesauce on the bed.

"None of this will spoil what you got for me, right?" Kihyun asks while slightly hesitating on picking up a roll of wrapping paper.

Hyungwon laughs. "Don't worry, baby. I already wrapped all your gifts. These are the gifts for our friends."

Kihyun sighs in relief as he picks up the gift he got for a close friend of his, Minhyuk. He strategically wraps the blue paper with snowmans printed on it around the gift and tapes it at the seams, taping a pretty white bow to the top of it there after. He writes out his and Minhyuk's names on the To./From. sticker and sticks it on the gift as he pushes it aside to redo the whole process but on a new gift.

They stay like this for a good 10 minutes, silently wrapping gifts. But then Hyungwon gets up after he finished wrapping a gift to grab his phone from their dresser and scrolls through it until he finds what he wants. Kihyuns head perks up mid-wrapping as the chimes of an xylophone starts playing through Hyungwons phone. _'_ _True Love'_   by Ariana Grande is playing and Hyungwon smiles lovingly at his boyfriend before he begins softly singing the lyrics to the song to Kihyun. If there's anything Kihyun loves more than gift wrapping, it's christmas songs. Kihyun is really trying his hardest not to sob right now.

"On the first day of Christmas, when you gave me all them kisses. Boy, you showed me things. Come hold me please, and never let me go." Hyungwon sings to his boyfriend. Kihyuns eyes sparkle in awe as he continues to listen to his boyfriend sing to him in the most prettiest way ever. Hyungwon rarely sings but, when he does it's heaven to Kihyuns ears and he always savours every melodic note that falls from Hyungwons lips.

"He's the real one, _i know it~_   Look at all the things my true love gave to me. My true love, my true love. You are my true love." Kihyun can't help the tears from falling now.

"What the fuck, Hyungwon.." Kihyun says through chokes of tears and wiping them away before they could fall onto the present below him.

Hyungwon pouts as he crawls over to where his boyfriend is on the bed, pulling his sweater over his hand to wipe away Kihyuns tears. "Don't cry, my love." Hyungwon coos.

"Please. That was literally the most cutest thing you ever done and you expect me not to cry?" Kihyun laughs with a sniffle. "Thank you, baby. I loved it."

Hyungwon grins knowingly because he believes he successfully completed his last minute special Christmas mission. "So.. I guess i'm forgiven?"

Kihyun rolls his eyes and laughs again. "Yeah, I guess you're forgiven.."

Hyungwon smiles and cups his boyfriends cheeks as he captures his lips in a kiss. It was a kiss full of warmth, pure unadulterated love, and sweet passion. Kihyun felt like the luckiest man in the world to be _this_ in love with someone so amazing.

Hyungwon gives Kihyuns lips one last peck before he retrieves his phone to turn the music off. "Do you want to bake christmas cookies after?" Hyungwon asks.

Kihyun looks over at Hyungwon and raises an amused brow. "If you don't start singing 'O Holy Night' then sure."

Hyungwon laughs and pouts shortly after. "Damn, I guess the rest of my concert is cancelled..."

Kihyun playfully smacks Hyungwons arm and they both giggle. They try to hurry and finish wrapping presents so they can begin baking cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays and thank you for reading hehe
> 
> fun fact: I dont even like eggnog but kihyun probably does


End file.
